Bite hue pal yaad ate hai aaj kal
by Duo's girl Srija
Summary: this is on DAREYA...dedicated ti Ritesh...also others pls enjoy...


**A/N:GUYS THIS IS ON DAREYA….I AM DEDICATING THIS STORY TO RITESH…THANKS BUDDY FOR REVIEWING MY EVERY STORY…HOPE U WILL LIKE THIS ONE TOO…..ALSO ITS FOR ALL THE DAREYA LOVERS…**

**ABT STORY:FIRST OF ALL I WANNA CONFESS THT I PERSONALLY CANT WRITE ROMANTIC SCENES….YAAR YE SACHME NHI ATI MUSE…..SACHCHI!SO THIS IS A VERY SIMPLE STORY…..NO ROMANCE….NO OVERDOSE…..PLS FORGIVE ME…..N I MYSELF MADE IT AS OS…BUT IF U WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER…U HAVE TO HELP ME FOR THIS….I WILL WAIT FOR UR IDEAS…..**

**OK..SO NOW NO SPEECH…ONLY STORY…RIGHT GUYS?**

**HERE WE GO…ENJOY…**

**BEFORE 15 YEARS…..**

**DAYA:::::15 YEARS…SHREYA:::::10 YEARS….**

**In the early morning(6 p.m.)…**

Mom:Shreya…..uth jao beta,,,,,warna ap late ho jaogi…chalo…cmn utho beta….

Shreya(cutely):pls mumma 5 mins more…plssssssssss…..

Mom:no drama baby….acha ap apni mumma ki baat nhi manogi?hmmmm….chalo….utho beta…

Shreya got up at last…but still with sleepy eys….then she got ready fr scl n went…..

In tifffin time:

Rupa:kya bat hai Shreya….itne khush kyu dikh rahe ho….

Shreya:haan aj na meri tutor nhi ayenge…so no study…he he he…

Rupa(sigh):wow yaar!phir to bohot achi baat hai….kaas mere sath bhi aisa hi kuch hoti….

Shreya:acha Rupa tumne wo nayi student ko dekha hai….jo issbar sports me champian hua….

Rupa:8th standard ka hai wo…..kitna acha khelta hai yaar….usdin to basket ball me bhi champian hua….

Shreya:naam kya hai uska?

Rupa:mmm…nhi main nhi janti…..kyu tuse kya kaam hai?

Shreya:kuch nhi aise hi puch rahi thi….chal….class me chalte hai….

**After school…in bus:**

Shreya &amp; Rupa were talking….when their enemy Dipika came…

Dipika(tease):hi Shreya,,so hows ur science projet?issbar bhi C grade hi hogi na…..

Shreya:shut up Dipi…issbar main A garde hi layungi…..

Dipi:oh!really…lets see,,,she gave her a light kick….n this time Shreya couldn't control…she hold her collar…

Shreya:hey,tumne muse kick kyu kiya?apne app ko samazte kya ho tum?

Rupa:Shreya chodo use…kya kr rhe ho…wht r u doing?

Dipi:bad manner….pehle manners sikho phir baat krna muzse….she freed herself…

Shreya:u nonsence….hamesha muzse larne kyu ajati hai tu?

Dipi:wht?i?

From behind..

Voice:yes…u…

They all turned…

Dipi:hey who r u to teach me?

Voice:main…main hu Daya…8th standard…n don't u know how to talk to others?

Dipi:who r u to inturrupt?

Daya:jab bhi jahan bhi bura hota hai waha har insan ko protest krna chahye…..

Dipi:are waha!bada CID officer ban raha hai..

Daya:I will be a cid officer….

Dipi(laughing):ek baar sports champ baan gaye to khud ko CID officer bana liya….silly boy…

Daya:do u want me to tell ur teacher?

Dipi:teacher?no…no..actually….

She was scared this time…..

Daya:agar dobara aise kisiko pareshan kiya to sach me teacher ko bol dunga….now tell her sorry…

Dipi:nhi main sorry nhi bolungi….

Daya:ok so kal teachers se sorry bol dena…ok?

Dipi:ok ok….mai bolti hu..sorry Shreya…

Shreya:its ok…

Then they got down frm bus….Daya too….Shreya was looking absent …..

Rupa:aj to iss Daya ne kamal hi kr diya yaar,,,,,Dipika se sorry bulwaya…hats off yr….

Shreya:yar I think muse use thnx bolna chahye….

Rupa:chal bolte hai…

Shreya(shout):Dayaaaaaaa…listennn…

Daya looked behind…

Daya:haan boliye…

Shreya:waise aj apne meri madad kyu kiya?

Daya:bcs I wanna be friend of all…im new here..aur muse dost banana boht pasand hai….

Shreya:thnks Daya…muse boht acha laga aj…ap meri dost banenge?

Daya(forward his hand):sure….they both shook hands…..

**After 15 years::::**

**Blue mountain coffee shop…..**

Shreya:sir aise kisiko bina bataye hum aise chale aye….

Daya:haan toh…..kyu dar lag raha hai?

Shreya:nhi sir….wo ACP sir….

Daya:cmn Shreya chodo na…..acha tumhe hamari pehli mulakat yaad hai…

Shreya:bus mein….

Daya:hmmmm…

Shreya:haan sir…usdin kitni jhagra hui thi….aur apne muse support kiya….

Daya:waise main sach me CID officer ban hi gaya….

Shreya:jee sir…..

Daya:Shreya…usdin tumne muse sirf Daya boli thi…

Shreya:sir wo….main…

Daya(cut her):ek baar phir se bolo na…

Shreya(shock):ne..nehi sir…pls muzse nhi hoga….

Daya:pls Shreya….are yaha ho sirf main hu…kosis to karo…

Shreya:sir ap meri senior hai….

Daya:no bahana….pls Shreya….ek baar,…..

Shreya:ok…DAYA….KHUSH?

Daya:bohot….aise hi bolna….acha lagta hai…..

Shreya:nhi sir…bas office ke bahaar bulayungi…pls..

Daya:ok Madam….jaisi apki marzi…..

They laughed…went fr work…..

**A/N:TOTAL FALTU HAI NA?I KNOW….BUT TRUST ME ISSE ZYADA EK WORD LIKHNA POSSIBLE NHI HAI…..PLSSSSSSSS,….BUT I TRIED SOMETHING DIFFERENT…..SORRY AGAR MAINE APKO BORE KI TO!BAKI STORIES KI UPDATE BHI JALDI MILEGI…BAAS REVIEWS KI INTAZAR…..**

**RITESH:::I DON'T KNOW APKI EXPECTATION PE KHARI UTRI YA NHI!BT PLS READ &amp; REVIEW…..**

**GUYS APLOG BHI PLS PADIYE&amp; REVIEW KIJIYE…PLS IM WAITING…BURI LAGI TO BHI BATANA…..**

**BYE..TAKE CARE….LOVE U..GOD BLESS U ALL..YOUR'S SRIJA..**


End file.
